Between Friends
by syberiamatt
Summary: Jake is new to Forks High. He is forced to live with his dad Billy after his mom Sarah moves in with her boyfriend. Jake meets and falls for 2 friends Paul and Emmett. But they have their secrets. AU Human Jake Jacob/Paul Jacob/Emmett E/J/P J/? Slash
1. Little Number

**Hey guys, this is my FIRST Fanfic and I'm pretty nervous about it. I wrote it for a friend and she basically made me post it. Please tell me what you think I accept all comments, good, bad. Just don't flame me please. I wanna grow from this, not wallow in a corner! O.o' And I also wanna thank the authors that have been BIG inspirations to me especially xSheshemex, Pace1818, and Mikesh. There are a too many authors to list. But thanks to all of you guys!_ -Krazykittymatt_**

**Title: Between Friends**

**Author: Krazykittymatt  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Character from the Twilight Saga. Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer do. If I did, Trust me, it would be full of slashy goodness and less Bella! **

**Rating: M, for future chapters.  
**

**Warning: Slash, Cussing, Possible sex in future chapters, Characters with cocky attitudes, and Lack of Bella (thank God!)  
**

**Story Summary: Jake just arrived at his new School and he is not really looking forward to arriving, until he meets a new student there. But what happens when Jake meets and falls for more than one student, and they just so happen to be best friends? And why does he feel like they are both hiding something from him? He is forced to make a choice to, but not without finding out who is the one he loves more. Human Jake. J/? I'm not sure who he will end up with honestly.  
**

Chapter One: Little Number

_This is it?_ Jacob Black thought as he stood in the parking lot facing the entrance way to Forks High School. _This is the school I will be attending? My God, what is there like a student body of like 400? _Jake unwilling headed to the front office to get his new schedule to the not so new looking school that was out in the middle of no where. "This is gonna be just fuckin' great, thanks a bunch mom." He said under his breath.

Jake moved to Forks to live with his father Billy after his mother Sarah decided to move in with her new boyfriend Daniel in his too small apartment. Jake liked Daniel just fine, but Sarah didn't want Jake to be crammed on the couch for the next 7 months. They promised Jake his own room when they are able to move to a bigger apartment when the lease to Daniel's current one expires. But until then, he was stuck here, in Forks. Which had to be the coldest, wettest place on Earth. If there is anything Jake hates more than the location he was in, it was the weather. Well, his mom did tell him that it was nothing like Texas, hell in Jake's mind, no where could compete with Texas.

And now, here he was, about to enter a place he knew nothing about. Jake never had trouble making friends, but he still held a fear of what all these backwoods people would think of him. His big brown eyes stared at his reflection on the windows on the big metal door. He then flipped his long dark hair out of his face as he made his way inside the school."Well, here goes nothing... hopefully." Jake walked into the front office and saw a smiling heavyset woman sitting at the front desk on the phone. "Um, excuse me," Jake said after doing a light cough to clear his throat. "I'm new here and I came to pick up my class schedule."

"One moment please ma'am." The office woman said into the phone. "Just take a seat right over there dear and I'll help you in a few minutes." She said to Jake.

"Sure, sure." Jake said with a light smile on his face. Something about the woman's demeanor made Jacob smile a bit.

The door to the principle's office opened and an older man in an all black suit and gray hair came out. Since he held the door open, Jake assumed some one else was exiting the room as well, and Jake was right. "Just take a seat over there Paul and we'll finish this up...again!" said the man frustratedly. Then a guy that looked just a little older than Jake's age came out of the office. His short dark hair was cropped and he had a smile on his face as if he was getting away with murder.

"Yeah sure thing Jerry." The older gentlemen then coughed heavily as if to warn the teenager. "Uh, I mean Mr. Donovan." Paul quickly corrected himself. The older teen made his way to the seat right next to Jake. The way he walked was similar to the cool way a guy walks away from an explosion in an action movie. Yeah, Jake definitely watched too many of those if those were the thoughts he had.

"So what you in for?" The older teen asked as he took the vacant seat next to Jake.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" Said Jake confused.

The older teen than began to explain himself. "You know, what did you do to get here? A fight, did you vandalize something, cut in line at lunch yesterday, break into a car, pass notes, sleep in class, cuss at a teacher, you know shit like that?"

Jake just stared at the guy like a deer in headlights. "Um, no. Actually, I'm new here. I moved here from Austin. I just need my class schedule."

"Oh, I had a feeling you were new, never seen you down these halls before. And I'm pretty sure I would remember you gorgeous." Paul said with a smirk on his face. Jake's face turned crimson and he immediately looked away from the older boy. "What? I can't say that? I have no problem saying that a guy is beautiful. I mean, beauty is beauty right?" Jake just seemed to turn even a darker shade of red, which he thought couldn't be possible with his already dark russet skin. Paul continued to try and make conversation with Jake."You know kid, you can at least thank me, or do you find me not on your level?"

"Thank you." Jake said quickly. "Really,thanks. It's just that, I didn't figure a place like this would even have people with a full set of teeth, let alone open mindedness."

Paul just smiled and replied. "Well, you can't always assume the worst out of every place. It's not like guys with guys or girls with girls isn't common. Besides, a cute little number like you will have to bat the guys and girls away here."

"You are very forward aren't you?" Jake asked in an almost amused voice.

"Ha, you are the first person to ask that without slapping me across the face." Paul laughed.

Jake mildly giggled and replied. "So I'm not the only 'gorgeous' person you've seen at school I take it?"

Paul made direct eye contact with Jake and said, "Well, when you are someone like me you tend to see a lot of beauties. However, you are the only beauty I have seen that finds my forwardness amusing. By the way, what's your name? Or would you rather me call you Little Number?"

Jake smiled nervously and said. "Jacob, Jacob Black. But please, just call me Jake, I prefer that. And you are?"

"Paul Uley, one of the star football players slash dastardly deed doers here at Forks High." Paul said shaking Jake's hand for a little too long.

"Well, you are quite modest aren't you Paul?" Jake said with fake sarcasm.

"Well, I prefer you say that over cocky bastard." Grinned Paul. "You know, you should let me show you around, just so you can get better acquainted with the school."

"Excuse me dear," called the woman at the desk to Jake, "okay, let's take care of you."

"Wait for me outside after you get your schedule. I just need to finish with ole Jerry over there." Paul whispered as the door to the principle's office opened and Mr. Donovan was waving for Paul to enter in.

"Sure, sure." Jake said back to the woman. "I'm sure this won't take long." Jake said with a smile on his face to Paul.

After Jake received his class schedule, he went into the foyer of the school which was right outside the office. Jake looked at the schedule to see what class he would have first when a teenager about Jake's age came jogging over to him a little too excitedly. He wore a blue dress shirt and a black tie, and black slacks with dress shoes. _Who dresses up like they are going to church for school? _Jake thought. The teen had medium razor cut black hair and was of Asian decent.

"Hi there, I'm Eric Yorkie." The teen said grabbing Jake's hand and shaking it vigorously."I'm the eyes and ears of this school. You need anything you can count on me, lunch date, tour guide, shoulder to cry on anything of that sort. You have a complaint just tell me and I can see it gets sorted out. So, you must be Jacob Black!" Eric said in an excited rushed tone.

_Either these people don't get new students very often, or these people are going to burn me in effigy for their future harvests_. Thought Jake. "Wait, how did you know my na..."

"News spreads fast around here." Eric interrupted. "This isn't a very big town. That and I'm an office worker and I answer the calls from parents who are calling to register their kids in to our school."

"Well, Eric. I prefer to be called Jake, and thanks but I already have someone to show me around the school." Jake said, almost relieved. Don't get him wrong, Eric's intentions seemed well enough, but for his first day Eric seemed like a little too much.

"Who?" Eric asked with a mix of jealousy and confusion.

"Me, now beat it gasian!" Paul said as he pulled Jake toward him to put space between Jake and Eric.

Eric gave a heavy sigh then left. "I think you hurt his feelings Paul." Said Jake. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to let him show me a round a bit too."

Paul gave a weak smile and said, "Don't worry about Eric, he's one of my buds. I may be a delinquent, but I'm not a jerk. He's just mad 'cause he was excited about meeting a new student, as if you couldn't tell by the way he greeted you. I guess I should have expected him to be out here waiting for you since he's been talking about you since your dad called."

"Talking about me? Eric has been talking about me? But I JUST met the guy, what did he say?"

"Well, Eric is sort of in charge of the school paper, so it's kinda his job to spread news. And sadly you were the biggest news that was happening. The whole school pretty much was expecting for you to arrive." Said Paul.

"What the hell? That doesn't put pressure on me to make a good first impression or anything." Jake said sarcastically. "Well, as awkward as it's going to be, I guess it takes away from me having to tell everyone who I am, and Eric seemed like his intentions were well enough."

"Yeah, he's a pretty chill dude, talkative as hell, but chill."

"Wait a minute, does that mean you knew who I was even before I introduced myself?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Well, I didn't wanna weird you out." Paul then leaned into Jake inhaling deeply.

"Did you just sniff me?" Jake asked. _But he's not trying to weird me out._ Jake thought sarcastically.

"What? No, I was just trying to see your schedule, I JUST happened to have to breath at that time." Paul tried to explain, somewhat unconvincingly. The pupil in Paul's eyes seemed to have gotten bigger, but Jake thought it best not to bring it up for some reason.

"Oh, I guess." Jake said giving Paul the benefit of the doubt. "It says my first class is a study hall in the library on the second floor." _Ha they have a second floor here_. Jake thought handing the schedule to Paul.

"You're only a sophomore? Well, you are small." Joked Paul.

"Hey! I'm not that small! You're just tall and built." Jake shouted.

"Shh, we are in the hallways of a school you know." Paul whispered. "Besides, I think your size is cute."

"Thanks...I guess." Jake said with his temper diminishing. "So what grade are you in if you don't mind me asking?" Jake asked as he and Paul made their way to the library.

"Me? I'm a Junior. You are such a lucky one to be talking to an upperclassman such as me." Joked Paul.

"Wow, it's a wonder you can put on your helmet for practice with such a huge head." teased Jake.

"Oh, the little number has jokes!" Laughed Paul. "I like that, you are definitely a keeper... as a friend I mean." Paul made it a point to correct himself. "Hey you're taking an advanced painting class. I take it you paint?"

"Yeah, oil painting. My mother is a painting instructor, I am honestly just taking the class as a fly through credit." Jake explained.

"Awesome, hopefully I get to see your work." Paul said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Maybe, I think I would like that. Well, I'm guessing this is the library." Jake said as he stared at the big double doors.

"What gave it away the fact that the doors have huge windows and you can see rows and rows of books, or this sign next to the door that says library?" Paul said.

"Whatever smart ass. I guess I might as well see you later, if I feel like you are on my level." Jake joked.

"Jake, that hurt." Paul said with a fake sounding hurt in his voice. "You're next class is the third door on the right side of this hall right down there," Paul said pointing, "and after that is lunch. I'll see you there?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Jake smiled.

"Awesome, you get to meet the rest of my friends, and Eric will finally get to chat with you." Paul said.

"I think you mean Eric will get to interview me." Jake laughed.

"Probably." Paul said as to confirm Jake's statement. "See you in a bit." Paul then jogged to his class.

"Later." Jake called out to Paul.

_Alright, Jake, let's do this._ Jake then proceeded to open the door and stepped into the library. As soon as Jake walked in, the eyes of the students that were on the round tables turned to him and then they started whispering to each other. Hell even the librarians looked like they were gossiping. _Fuckin' Yorkie! _Jake thought annoyed.

**Authors Notes:**

**What do y'all think? Awesome...not awesome? Should I continue? Hope to hear from some people. REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE! And like I said, this is my first Fanfic. Thanks a bunch for reading!**

** _-Krazykittymatt_**


	2. WHAT?

**Title:**** Between Friends**

**Author:**** Krazykittymatt**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Character from the Twilight Saga. Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer do. If I did, Trust me, it would be full of slashy goodness and less Bella! **

**Rating:**** M, for future chapters. **

**Warning:**** Slash, Cussing, Possible sex in future chapters, Characters with cocky attitudes, and Lack of Bella (thank God!) HUMAN JAKE**

**Story Summary:**** Jake just arrived at his new School and he is not really looking forward to arriving, until he meets a new student there. But what happens when Jake meets and falls for more than one student, and they just so happen to be best friends? And why does he feel like they are both hiding something from him? He is forced to make a choice to, but not without finding out who is the one he loves more. **

**Hey Guys, thanks a bunch to those who reviewed my first chapter of MY FIRST Fanfic! Really, it means a lot to me. This story is dedicated to one of my Best Friends Chibiboku! So in this chapter Emmett finally comes in to the story. Let's see how he and Jake bond a bit. **

**Chapter 2: WHAT? **

Jake walked awkwardly to the desk where the librarians were to get one of them to sign his schedule. "Um, excuse me ma'am. I was told that I needed one of y'all to sign this." Jake said nervously.

"You must be Jacob Black. I'm Ms. Ross, I'm the head librarian. You can grab a book and take a seat, or just look around a bit." Ms. Ross said with a smile.

"I don't have to introduce myself?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Hun, this is just a study hall, let's face facts, this isn't a class." Ms. Ross said with humor in her voice.

"Right, thanks." Jake said turning a little red from embarrassment. "I'm gonna go do one of those things then."

Ms. Ross then giggled while she handed the schedule back to Jake. _Well that made me look like a total asshole. _Jake wondered into the fiction section of the library, because let's face it, if Jake was going to fake reading a book, at least make it something that other people would believe he would at least open. Hey pulled a few titles down to flip through them. _Frankenstein, too classic, Harry Potter, too many books for me, Breaking Dawn, hmm._ Jake then starting to flip through it quickly, _this looks pretty promis...OH MY FUCKING GOD, is that dude eating through that girls, WHA...? Why?. Okay, let's skip that one! Screw this, where's the damn comic section, or the magazines. _Before Jake left, he found a novel about zombies that seemed promising enough. Only problem was that is was too high for Jake to reach._ Dammit! Why am I cursed with my height God? Hell my half brother Seth who is only fourteen is taller than me! TWO FUCKIN' YEARS YOUNGER and he's like 4 inches taller! He has to get it from Sue's side, cuz even my step sister Leah is pretty tall. Like amazon warrior woman tall. Where the hell is that stupid climbing stool thing? I can't fuckin' climb the shelf...or could I? No! I always end up doing stupid shit. _

While Jake was deep in his inner monologue and turned into the next aisle, he failed to see the stepping stool right next to his feet._ It's weird that the dudes even on our hundred dollar bill in the first place, the dude wasn't president and what the hell is up with his... _"Oh Shit!" _Great, just fuckin' great. My first day and I'm about to make a complete ass of myself. Okay Jake, just pick yourself up and pretend to laugh, and hell, maybe no one even saw you. Aw who am I kidding, I only shouted loud enough for the whole damn library to hear! I'm doing a lot of talking...did I hit the fuckin' floor?_

"Um... you know, you can open your eyes anytime. I mean, I don't mind holding you for a little while longer, it's cool and all, but you can at least make eye contact with me." said the person who caught Jake.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was just spacing out on my stupid thoughts and I didn't mean to, shit did I hurt you? Well, I doubt it. You're like a freakin' statue. I mean, no, that's not what I meant either. Fuck! Um, what I mean to say is..." Just then the student holding Jake put his finger over Jake's mouth to silence him.

"Shh, it's okay. Really, no harm done." The other student then picked Jake up then straightened him out as if he weighed nothing. "There you go. Now, are YOU okay?" He asked Jake.

Jake then noticed that the other teenager was tall, very tall. Jake noticed this when he realized he was talking to the older guys pecs. "No, I'm fine. I just need to learn how to..." Jake then took the time to see his savior, so to speak. He had short black hair, very pale skin and was built like a Greek God. He had the most beautiful eyes Jake had ever seen. They were like a honey, topaz color, very beautiful. _Wow _Jake thought. Or at least he thought he said it to himself.

"Thank you, I tend to get that a lot. I'm not trying to be cocky, I'm just noticing a trend here." Laughed the older teenager. "Emmett Cullen." He said as he extended his hand to Jake.

"Jake Black." _God his hands are cold, but they feel so good and they are pretty big._ "Again thank you. You know it's weird, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm pretty damn sure I was alone in this aisle. And the bookshelf's aren't exactly short, length or width wise." Jake stated.

"I don't get where you're going with this Jacob." Emmett said with an unconvincing look.

"Just Jake. How did you get to me so fast? I mean seriously, I went through like 4 aisles and all of them were vacant. I didn't even hear you running." Jake said confused.

"Well you were lost in your thoughts remember? Besides I only caught you before you hit the floor, it's not like I stopped a speeding vehicle from crushing you in the parking lot or anything." Emmett said.

"That is...very specific of you." Jake said with wide eyes. "What are you some kind of fortune teller or something?" Jake said jokingly.

"Huh me? Nah, that's my sister Alice's..." Emmett began.

"Emmett! Who's your new friend?" A light happy, yet worried sounding voice said while bumping Emmett interrupting him before he could finish his sentence.

_Shit, that was a close one. No wonder my siblings think I'm half a retard._ "Jake, this is my sister Alice."

Emmett's sister was very petite and had short hair that was styled very pixie like. She had the same pale skin and golden eyes as her brother. And her features were also as if God had sculpted her himself. She wore the oddest combination of clothing, with many layers, but it seemed to work for her.

"Hi Jake, it's so nice to meet you!" Alice said as she hugged Jake. "We don't get very many new students around here!"

Jake just laughed nervously and looked at Emmett with an alarmed expression.

"Okay sis, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Jake likes air!" Emmett said removing Alice from Jake. "Sorry about that, my sister can be...eccentric. To say the least." Emmett said laughing at Alice's expense.

"Oh whatever! I would rather be eccentric than a dimwit. How long did it take you to figure out that just because your football fit in your locker by turning it on it's side that it doesn't work for basketballs?" Alice shot at Emmett.

"Oh that was ONE time...I think. Either way, you were weirdening the kid out!" Emmett said as to change the focus to Alice's short comings.

Jake just looked on in amusement at the exchanges between the two siblings. "Um, really, it's okay Alice. I don't have any problems with showing people affection, even if I don't know them very well." Jake lied.

Emmett then pulled Alice aside and whispered and talked so fast that Jacob couldn't even see their mouths move or hear a thing. "Okay Jake, guess I'll be seeing you around. Well, I KNOW I will." Laughed Alice as she walked away gleefully.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just Alice being Alice." Emmett said.

Jake then glared at Emmett. "No, I mean did you guys whisper or something? I didn't even hear little noises or anything."

"Do you always over observe and question everything?" Emmett said amused.

"Only shit that I find questionable. And trust me, a lot of questionable things just happened here." Jake explained.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Emmett asked almost defeated.

"No, not at all. So are you gonna explain to me, or are you just gonna bullshit me?" Jake said as if he was interrogating Emmett.

"Hate to burst your bubble little one, but you're not that intimidating." Emmett laughed. "I can assure you, nothing is going on."

"Fine, I'll just forget it. For now." Jake said. "So Emmett I take it from your sister's comment that you play football?" Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm one of the star players. One of the quarterbacks to be precise." Emmett said proudly.

_So that's what Paul must have meant when he said that he too was also 'one' of the star players. I wonder if he knows Paul. Well how could he not, they are on the same team in a not so huge school._ "That's really cool. I bet you must be really good. With your size I mean." Jake said blushing.

Emmett smiled and said. "Well I don't wanna brag, but my guns are pretty banging." Emmett then starting flexing his arms.

_Oh dear Lord Jesus. Is he doing this on purpose? _"Um, you certainly have impressive muscles." Jake said nervously.

"Ha, you should check these bad boys out!" Emmett then unzipped his gray hoodie and pulled up his white tee exposing an eight pack. Jake thought they looked hard enough to grate bricks into dusk. "You okay? Jake?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jake said as he snapped back into reality.

"Never mind." Emmett grinned. "So, Jake you do anything on your free time? Sports, music, the arts?"

"I paint. Oil paint actually. I was told that I have a gift. Granted I was told that by my mom, but she is an instructor so I'm hoping that puts credit to her words." Jake joked.

"I would love to see your work." Emmett added.

"I would like that." _Whoa, major deja vu. _Jake thought. I need to act more casual, I can't keep acting flustered after every guy talks to me. What is this town feeding their kids? Maybe this town IS like some kind of creepy cult place and that's why there are so many beautiful people. They probably sacrifice unsuspecting people to their God or whatever to stay beautiful.

"Uh, Jake you still there?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of Jake's haze. "Jake!" Emmett started snapping now.

"Oh... sorry. I tend to do that when I think about weird shit. I need to stop watching so many movies." Jake said.

"So you like movies do you? Well, what a coincidence, I like movies." Said Emmett with a grin.

"Yeah, I like action and horror movies. I do dabble in the occasional romance and comedy though." Said Jake.

"Well, why don't we go see a movie together. Just the two of us...this Saturday maybe?" Emmett said with a pleading look.

"Are... are you asking me on a date?" Jake said with questioning look and a blush.

"Well, I mean, it doesn't HAVE to be one, it could just be a simple, you know, 'friend' thing. Emmett said. "But a date would be cool too." Emmett quickly added.

"I will definitely give it a thought." Said Jake as the bell rang. "Well, guess I have to get to my next class then."

"Wait, I can take you, it's just down the hall." Emmett made a point to say.

"Sure, that would be cool." Jake smiled.

"You know you're different." Emmett said.

"How so?" Jake questioned.

"You didn't accept my date offer on the first try. That...never happens to me...ever. I like it!" Laughed Emmett.

"Well, I don't wanna come off as desperate now do I?" Jake said as he was entering his classroom.

"So eight o'clock Saturday?" Emmett said coming by the doorway.

"Emmett, I have the rest of the week to think it through." Jake said.

"Uh, Jake it's Thursday, and tomorrow's a holiday." Emmett said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Right... I knew that. I just forgot for a sec that I came in late in the week no big deal." Jake said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm gonna see you at lunch...soooo." Emmett added with hope in his voice.

"We could just exchange numbers you know, and I could call you if I accept." Jake said with a smile.

"Way ahead of you kiddo." Emmett then pulled out Jake's cell from his pocket and handed it to Jake. "I already put my number in."

"How the hell... are you some kind of magician?" Okay, Jake REALLY wanted to know more about Emmett.

"I kinda snagged it when I caught you. I knew we would become fast friends." Emmett replied.

"Oh, and how did you KNOW that? It could have been a disaster." Said Jake.

"Let's just say I have... my sources."_ Thank you Alice!_ Thought Emmett.

"Right...well see you at lunch. And I'll text you later, with my reply." Jake said.

_**X.**_

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess this is the cafeteria. It's loud, theirs food and it's full of hungry teenagers." Jake said to himself as he wondered the cafeteria looking for familiar faces.

Paul was walking to the huge round table full of his friends, "Hey bitches! What's up?" Paul said as he greeted everyone at the table. If you wanted to meet a diverse group of people, then you would want to sit at this table. Eric was there of course, and so was his may be girlfriend Angela Weber, a cute brunette with thick rimmed glasses. She worked with Eric as the photographer in their journalism class.

"You know Paul, not everyone at this table finds it respectable to be called 'bitches'!" Jessica Stanley, who was not only the smartest, but the most uptight person at school, said with a straight face.

"I don't know, I think Paul's sense of humor is awesome." Mike Newton said as he and Paul pounded fists. Mike Newton also played football with Paul and Emmett, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes and unlike Paul and Emmett, wouldn't take his letterman off unless it was really hot, and since it was Forks, that was almost never.

"Oh, I know Mike. I was just kidding. Paul you are just hilarious, too...too funny...ha...for real. Bitches, haha! Where do you come up with this stuff?" Jessica said changing her point of view to impress Mike.

"Emmett my man!" Paul called out as Emmett jogged up to them. "Where is your Cullen Cult?" Joke Paul.

"They'll be inside in a few minutes, you know them, they always like to make an entrance." Emmett laughed.

"I always thought they entered rooms too slow!" Joked Paul.

Just then as Paul and Emmett were laughing, they noticed a certain boy with long dark hair looking around and both of them grinned. "Dude, I met someone amazing today!" Paul said with a smile.

"No way bro, me too. Perfection at it's best. Asked him on a date, but waiting for a reply." Emmett said.

"No way, someone actually didn't accept on the first try? I wanna meet your guy for sure!" said Paul in disbelief.

"Well, you won't have to wait long 'cause here he comes." Emmett said eyeing Jake across the cafeteria.

"Awesome, my little number is headed this way too." Paul grinned.

"JAKE!" both boys called out. "WHAT?" Emmett and Paul said in unison whiling staring at each other with wide eyes and open mouths.

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah, my friend made me basically write this chapter in only a matter of a couple of hours. She is very demanding! XD But I love her none the less, and you guys get a VERY EARLY update. To Chibiboku, YOU ARE LUCKY I LOVE YOU TO DEATH OTHERWISE THIS UPDATE WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED BY THE END OF THE WEEK! Again, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THIS STORY! I need to know how I'm doing for my first shot at this! THANK Y'ALL BUNCHES! -Krazykittymatt**


	3. Princess

**Title:**** Between Friends**

**Author:**** Krazykittymatt**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Character from the Twilight Saga. Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer do. If I did, Trust me, it would be full of slashy goodness and less Bella! **

**Rating:**** M, for future chapters. **

**Warning:**** Slash, Cussing, Possible sex in future chapters, Characters with cocky attitudes, and Lack of Bella (thank God!) HUMAN JAKE**

**Story Summary:**** Jake just arrived at his new School and he is not really looking forward to arriving, until he meets a new student there. But what happens when Jake meets and falls for more than one student, and they just so happen to be best friends? And why does he feel like they are both hiding something from him? He is forced to make a choice to, but not without finding out who is the one he loves more. **

**BTW: Seth and Billy are in it. Billy is NOT in a wheelchair, even though I never mention it. Why didn't I mention it? Because it's weird to randomly mention in a story that someone isn't in a wheelchair. **

**Example :"Hey Jake." Billy, who is not in a wheelchair, said. or "Hey Jake, guess who's not in a wheelchair." Said Billy. **

**See? It doesn't work very well. XD**

**Chapter 3: Princess  
**

Emmett and Paul both stared at each other in a mix between shock and jealousy. Jake made his way over to both boys completely oblivious to the situation that was taking place.

"How do you know MY Jake?" Said Paul

"YOUR Jake? Who said anything about him belonging to you. If anything he belongs to me, he was obviously staring at me when I called him." Emmett said trying to control his volume.

Eric, Angel, Mike and Jessica all looked on at the display that was taking place in front of them. "What do you think they are arguing about this time?" Mike said as he tried not to laugh.

"Okay, you guys didn't hear this from me, but I hear that we have a new student and both Emmett and Paul have a THING for him!" Jessica said in a hushed tone.

Mike looked at her with a confused expression on his face then rolled his eyes as he said, "Okay here we go again! You always manage to start up the gossip around the table, and then the whole damn school! We don't know if any of that is true, and we don't need you playing Sherlock either. Besides, Yorkie here would have told us if the new student was in already. Right Eric?" Mike finished while staring at Eric who for some reason decided to look the opposite direction causing Mike to reconsider his statement.

"Who do you think I got the info from? Eric told me that Paul was showing this new kid around the school, and then Angela told me that she saw Emmett talking to a new kid while she was returning her library book during home room! So see, if you put the fact that BOTH Emmett and Paul were seen talking to a new kid, and we were only expecting one, then they are probably talking about the same new guy. And since Paul and Emmett are two of the most gorgeous guys on campus then that concludes my theory about them both trying to get him for themselves!" Jessica said as if she was trying to solve a murder case.

Mike just stared at her with huge eyes. He simply couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that Jessica liked to put her nose in other peoples business, but now she is just stalking the shit out of the student body looking for any piece of gossip to spread. Eric and Angela on the other hand where shooting death glares at Jessica, if there was a time that they wished they could kill with their minds, it would have been now. Angela leaned over to Jessica and said, "Okay, I am officially not telling you anything anymore if my name gets put in. I want to report the news, not be part of it!"

"Yeah, me either Jess, you are way out of hand now! Besides we can barely hear them, all I hear are grunts from those two, it could be about anything." Eric said.

Even though everyone scolded Jessica, they all couldn't help but look on as their two friends continued their some what private argument.

"You're out of your fucking mind Leech." Paul said trying to whisper, however not succeeding very well due to his temper. "I clearly made eye contact with him! You don't even know who he is!"

Emmett's temper was starting to rise now at his best friend and he also was losing the battle at trying to whisper,"I'll have you know MUTT that I have him for study hall and I even asked him on a date!"

"Ha! A date that he didn't even accept! He obviously doesn't want you, so you might as well back the fu..." Paul said but was interrupted by the sounds of Jake clearing his voice in front of them.

"Um... are you two okay? I KNEW the both of y'all would turn out to be friends! Well I guess that takes away the awkwardness of me having to split my time between my new friends right?" Jake said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Yea... hmmm... whatever." Paul and Emmett both grumbled.

"Are you two okay? If this is a bad day for me to sit with you two, I could always sit by myself, I don't mind or anything." Jake said with a look of hurt in his eyes.

Both Emmett and Paul quickly caught on to this and started rambling both at the same time to where it was inaudible. They were both trying to convince Jake that they just had a misunderstanding and that he should stay and sit with them.

"Oh... kay. I suppose. I mean really, where was I gonna sit anyway right?" Jake said with a mild laugh.

"Hah! You are so funny Jake!" Paul said while putting too much effort in a laugh.

"Yeah, haha, you are a jokester! 'where was I gonna sit anyway'. You are definitely funny!" Emmett added with a laugh that died toward the end.

Jessica and the group looked on with a look of pity. Pity for Jake for having to be subdued to the antics of both Paul and Emmett, and pity for Paul and Emmett for doing a miserable job at hiding the fact that the argument was about Jake. "Okay, I know you guys like me staying out of people's business, but this is just too fuckin' pathetic and you all know it!" Jessica said getting up.

"Where the hell are going?" Mike said while glaring at Jessica.

Jessica replied trying to sound innocent,"Where the 'hell' do you think? I'm saving Jim!"

"Jake!" Eric whispered at Jess. "His name is Jake!"

"Whatever." Jess said while shaking her head.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how good... of friends we are right Paul?" Emmett said while swinging one of his arms around Paul's shoulder. "See, we are buddy buddy."

"Right, so there is no need to worry about us fighting over you or anything." Paul said with an and even faker smile than Emmett's.

"I... I never said anything about you two fighting over me. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Jake said with a slightly confused look on his face.

"HA! These two are never okay Ji... Jake! Why don't the three of you guys come and sit at the table already? You are starting to make us nervous by just standing about." Jessica said with a nervous laugh as she made it a point to drag Jake by the wrist and cut in between Paul and Emmett.

Both Paul and Emmett looked on with jealousy at how close Jessica was with Jake and both let out growls under their breaths as they made their way to the table.

Jake sat in between Paul and Emmett, completely oblivious to the fact that they were shooting daggers at each other. Jake introduced himself and got to formally meet everyone at the table. Everything was going smoothly until Angela and Eric said that they had to go to the Journalism Lab to finish their feature, and Mike needed to talk to his coach which Jessica decided she needed to join him. That left the three of them together to talk and joke around. It was weird, when he first got to the table Jake could have sworn they were pissed at each other for some odd reason, but now they were all enjoying each others company learning more about Jake while Jake learned more about them. Then Emmett felt his cell vibrate in his left pant pocket. "Dammit!" Emmett grunted as he looked at the screen on his cell.

Paul, who was still pretty peeved at his friend still, looked at Emmett with concern and asked, "What's up?"

Emmett let out another moan and said, "Well, my family decided to start the 'camping' trip early. Alice just text me that my siblings, including herself, left already and that my father is at the front signing me out. I'm gonna have to get going soon too, I haven't 'camped' in a while and you know how I get when I don't."

"Omigod, no kidding! You get all moody, and complainy and not to mention your temper gets WAY out of han..." Jessica stopped her speech when she saw that Emmett looked like he was ready to pounce across the table at her. "Hehe.." was all she could let out from fear of angering Emmett any further.

_When the hell did she get back? _All three boys thought as they stared at Jessica who was standing right behind them.

"What? Mike said that he needed to have a personal conversation with his coach so I came back. What, I can't come back and join the conversation?" Just then Jessica got a text from one of her friends which immediately got a hold of her attention. "Oh... my... freaking...God!" Jessica squealed as she called one of her friends,"OMIGOD Jaime, you will never guess what Annie told me about Leanne! I know! What...a ..SLUT!" Jessica finally became silent as she walked away from the table leaving the boys alone again.

_What... the fuck?_ Was all that Jake could think after seeing and hearing Jessica doing what she is know for.

Paul looked at Emmett with a serious face then said behind Jake's head toward Emmett in a barely audible tone, "Be careful man, we picked up 'you know who's' trail around here, smells like she isn't alone."

Emmett just nodded his head as he grabbed his bag and leaned into Jake's space telling him, "So Jake, don't forget about my offer. I would really like to meet you, and for you to meet the rest of my family." Emmett concluded this by pecking Jake on the cheek which sent Paul into a silent rage.

Jake was blushing a deeper and deeper red as the seconds passed. "Well... like I said, I will take it into consideration. And I still need to talk it over with my dad and he isn't known for being the nicest... did you just sniff me?" Jake said as he looked at Emmett with a very confused look.

"What? No, I was about to...sneeze but then I decided not to in the end." Emmett said trying to control himself.

"You... 'decided' not to? Hey, your eyes." Jake said simply whiling trying to get a good look at Emmett's eyes..

"My eyes? What about them?" Emmett questioned.

"Your eyes are like black now, earlier they were a honey gold color. Did you lose your contacts or something?" Jake said really confused.

"What? No, um.. it's probably the stupid lights in this place." Emmett said while blinking his eyes fast to make a point."Uh, I gotta go, text me later Jake. See ya Paul!" Emmett then took off walking at a very brisk pace.

_Shit that was a close one, fucking stupid careless leech_. "So Jake, lunch will be over in like ten minutes. You want me to show you around some more?" Paul said.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Jake said gathering his things.

"You know Jake, since Emmett asked for Saturday, that still leaves tomorrow night free for you. And since it's a holiday and a Friday night maybe we could do something, or during the day if you prefer." Paul said with pleading eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a date too?" Jake asked almost surprised... almost.

"Well, you know, I just thought it would be a good way for us to get to know each other more, if that's okay with you. I mean I understand if you don't want to. " Paul said a little disappointed.

"Paul. I never said no. I never said yes, but I never said no. I'll tell you what, when I text Emmett tonight, I'll text you too. Why don't we exchange numbers!" Jake said with a smile.

"Way ahead of you Little Number!" Paul said as he pulled out Jake's phone from his pocket handing it back to Jake.

"How the hell... never mind, just... never mind." Jake said almost amused. "Let's get going, I don't wanna be late."

_**X.**_

Jake was happy to finally be home after a long day at his new school. He just wanted to go up to his room and crash. "I'm home!" Jake shouted as he entered his house.

"Hey pup, how was your first day at school?" Billy asked as Jake walked into the kitchen. Billy was sitting in his chair drinking a beer while trying to unwind.

"Hey Daddy, besides being exhausting, pretty damn interesting. I met a bunch of new people, they seem nice. A little too nice, but still nice." Jake joked as he leaned against the counter top.

"Well that's good. Did anyone 'spark' your interest?" Billy said winking.

"Daddy... really?" Jake said a little embarrassed. "Are we really gonna talk about boys?"

"That obviously means yes pop!" Seth laughed as he entered the kitchen. Seth had a boyish looking face, and had the same dark skin as Leah and Jake. Jake looked at his brother in awe, the same boy who Jake visited last year who always constantly talked about how he would never cut his dark shoulder length hair, donned a similar cropped faux hawk look that reminded him of a certain hot head football player at school. Seth was parading around the house without a shirt which made Jake blush for some reason. First the kid is taller than him, now his is way more built that Jake could ever hope. "Isn't that right Jake?" Seth said.

"What?" Jake said trying to get back into reality.

"I said that by trying to change the subject, my little 'big' Princess brother has found a crush." Seth continued laughing.

"Oh whatever! You don't know shi..what the hell?" Jake said as he turned Seth to the side to look at the top of his right arm. "When the hell did you get a tattoo? Is that even legal? Dad what the hell?" Jake didn't know how to go about this. First, he cuts his hair when both his mother, father, and even Sue, wouldn't even allow Jake to do (as if he would want to anyway), and now the kid is sporting a weird tattoo. "Dad am I missing something? He is a kid, how did this skip past you?" Jake asked almost steamed about it.

"Personally Jake, I would LOVE nothing more than to tell you the story, but Dad is better at stories than me... so... take it away pops!" Seth said trying to get out of Jake's line of vision.

"Jake. Well, it's kind of hard to understand. You see, you never went through this process, for one reason or another. Not to mention you don't know very much about you're Quileute heritage, what with you living with your mother and all. Our tribe goes through some... changes I guess you could say." Billy was looking for the right words to say this. He didn't want to give the whole story away do to the fact that he didn't feel that Jake was ready and since Jake technically wasn't really part of the tribe.

"Changes. What kind of changes? Like they go through an initiation?" Jake said with a hard look on his face.

"Right bro! That's it! When we become of age, we go through an 'initiation'." Seth said winking at Billy. "We take on more responsibility. We cut our hair, and get this wicked ass tat! Weird how you didn't notice that Leah has one too! But then again she was trying to hide it from you. Why do you think she wears long sleeves all the time when you are here? HAH!" Seth laughed.

"LEAH HAS ONE TOO? Dad, Seth. What the... really? Is this some kind of secret or something? What is so big about this, besides the fact that Seth is a kid, that you guys had to hide it from me." Jake said hurt.

"Calm down Princess." Seth said taking Jake in a big hug. "It's nothing personal, it's just that we aren't really used to talking about it. Actually to be specific, we are kinda ordered NOT to talk about it. If you wanna learn more about our tribe, you kinda have to come to a council meeting. Is he aloud that dad?"

Billy then had a look on his face that said he was thinking, "Well, he IS my son, and he IS a full Quileute, as is his mother. I'm sure we can bring him, besides I'm the one that passes the legends down." Billy said with a laugh. "Jake, I can assure you that Seth and Leah didn't go through some wild crazy rebel stage and get tattoos. They honestly went through a ceremony to get them, and it's customary to get a tattoo with the wolves symbol."

"Okay. Fine. I just... I just really can't believe that my little brother AND my older sister AND my father have been hiding things from me. Don't get me wrong, I don't really give two shits about the tribe and the legends, no offense. But I'm just really peeved about you guys not saying anything about those hideous tattoos!" Jake said folding his arms over his chest.

"I'll have you know Princess, that these tats represent our culture and our heritage." Seth said taking offense anyway.

"He is right pup. We have a rich culture that you are missing out on being a part of." Billy said.

"Whatever guys, you guys keep playing your secret agent version of 'Dances With Wolves', I'm taking a very long needed nap." Jake said as he heard Seth grumble.

"You're a real bitch sometimes Princess!" Seth yelled at Jake as Jake headed upstairs. "And that's a different tribe you ass!"

Jake yelled from his door, "Like I give two shakes of a wolves ass Sasquatch!" God, okay, now that that's done, time to unwind. Jake undressed and laid on his bed. _I wonder if I should call Paul and Emmett. I did tell them I would tonight. I wonder what they are doing right now. I honestly would really like to get to know both of them better. Fuck it! I am going to accept both of their requests. Besides, it's just friends right? Eh, maybe. _Jake then pulled out his phone and sent the said simple message to both Paul and Emmett.

Emmett opened his phone and saw the text from Jake.

_Yes. My answer is yes. 3 -Jake_

Paul then opened his phone and saw the same message from Jake.

_Yes. My answer is yes. 3 -Jake_

Both boys were so excited that they couldn't contain their joy and shouted out in unison a big, "YES!"

Just then, that's when they noticed each other behind separate bushes right outside Jake's house.

"Emmett, hey. I'm just patrolling around here, you know." Paul said trying to play it off.

"Paul, yeah. Um, I had this thing around here, but now it's done so I'll see you around." Emmett said.

"Yeah." Paul said as both him and Emmett sped off.

Jake was just lying on his bed about to close his eyes when he heard a very loud and very close '_yes_', which caused him to shoot out of his bed. "DAD! I think there are some pervs creeping outside my window!" Jake yelled from the top floor to his dad. "Fuckin' weird ass people, I swear to God!" Jake mumbled to himself as got back in bed and fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank You ALL who read and reviewed my past two chapters on my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Also, sorry for the delay, but my friend has this VERY strict rule that she has to read the chapter first before it's posted. But since she canceled today, she gave me permission to post it. But not to worry Chibiboku, I am working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! But I'm not sure when I will be done! 3 - Lots of Love to y'all! -Krazykittymatt  
**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **


	4. You Trying to Get Yourself Deflowered?

**Title:**** Between Friends**

**Author:**** Krazykittymatt**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Character from the Twilight Saga. Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer do. If I did, Trust me, it would be full of slashy goodness and less Bella! **

**Rating:**** M, for future chapters. **

**Warning:**** Slash, Cussing, Possible sex in future chapters, Characters with cocky attitudes, and Lack of Bella (thank God!) HUMAN JAKE**

**Story Summary:**** Jake just arrived at his new School and he is not really looking forward to arriving, until he meets a new student there. But what happens when Jake meets and falls for more than one student, and they just so happen to be best friends? And why does he feel like they are both hiding something from him? He is forced to make a choice to, but not without finding out who is the one he loves more. **

******Authors Note:******** This is sort of a filler chapter and I didn't have a lot of time to write it, but please bare with me it helps move the plot and I really wanted to put something out there for you guys to read. And thank you all who waited for this update, it really means a lot and I'm SO sorry for taking long, but I have been trying to get my School stuff worked out! I'm in college so I can't update as frequently as I would love to! And thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! You guys ROCK! -krazykittymatt**

**Chapter 4: Are You Trying to Get Yourself Deflowered?**

_Jake was running through the dense forest following what he could have sworn were the voices of Paul and Emmett. "Hello? Where are y'all? I can't see you guys!" just then a blurred dark figure ran past Jake almost knocking him down. Then a bigger blurred figure ran past him making Jake's hair flow in the wind. "Paul? Emmett? Anyone! I'm getting really creeped out! Would someone please come out here!" Jake then heard a low growling noise coming from the woods. He couldn't see where it was coming from, he thought it was a bear, or something worse. "Okay, I'm officially freaked!"_

_Just then Paul Stepped out from the darkness of the woods with a smile and only wearing cut offs and shoes, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping that you would be able to see the real me." _

"_What do you mean? I don't understand. What's going on? Where's Emmett?" Jake asked._

"_I'm right here." Emmett said from behind Jake causing him to jump. "We were both kind of hoping to show you our true selves. We aren't who we seem Jake, there is so much more to us that we can't even begin to tell you."_

"_So tell me now. What am I not seeing?" Jake asked confused._

"_That, little number, is for you to figure out!" Paul smiled._

"_Is this some kind of fuckin' game? I am really not in the mood right now! My family is already holding secrets from me, I don't need my friends doing it too! I'm not going to fuckin' play Sherlock Holmes with you two as well! You either tell me now, or leave me alone!" Jake said in an angry tone._

"_Jake, trust us! We would love nothing more than to tell you everything. But both of our families forbid it. We can't flat out tell you, but think hard Jake. There have already been plenty of clues. I'm sure you will be able to piece them together along with the ones that are to come." Said Emmett. _

"_How? What clues? I'm sorry, but I'm just really lost. What am I missing? You guys look normal enough, granted that you guys are somewhat strange at times, but... wait. You're right. Today, just meeting you two was weird. And both of your eyes. I... I still don't get it." Jake said trying to think hard._

"_Easy Jake, you'll find out more I promise. Go to the council meeting with your family tonight. I will be there with my family and the rest of the tribe." Paul said._

"_And me, well. We have our date Saturday, I'm sure you will get more clues." Emmett said with a smirk. _

_Jake looked at the floor of the woods, "The council meeting. You're in the same tribe as me, well, my family? Do they know this secret that you're not telling me?" Jake asked Paul._

"_Now that Little Number, isn't a question I'm allowed to answer!" Paul said with a slight frown._

"_I see." Jake said defeated. "And Emmett, you're not in our tribe, obviously. So... I don't get what you could be hiding." _

"_Give us time Jake." Emmett said. "Now do us a favor." _

"_What?" Jake asked._

"_Wake up!" Said Paul._

"_What?" Jake asked confused as the forest began to blur and darken while both Paul and Emmett disappeared into the darkness. _

"GOD! WAKE UP JAKE!" Said an annoyed boys voice. "WAKE THE HELL UP PRINCESS!" Jake heard as he felt a pillow hit him on the head.

"OW! What the hell!" Jake shouted as he jumped into a sitting position glaring at his younger but bigger brother.

"Hey, I tried to wake you the right way, but you wouldn't budge. You must've been in a real deep sleep 'cause you don't normally sleep so hard." Seth said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. But seriously, what the hell you douche!" Jake said rubbing his head.

"Calm down Drama Queen." Seth said rolling his eyes. "Now get out of bed and go down stairs, Leah is making breakfast."

"What time is it? If it's still a single digit time, I'm going to kill you! Holidays are for us to sleep in!" Jake said as he looked at the clock on his night stand. "Jeez, it's 11:00 am. How the hell did I sleep in so late, I even went to bed earlier than y'all." Jake said as he brought his hand to his head running his fingers through his hair.

"Eh, who knows. Now, Mr. Powder Blue silk Jammies, get down stairs to eat!" Seth said as he was heading out the door.

"Whatever, they were a gift from my mom! And put a damn shirt on!" Jake shouted out to Seth.

Jake washed his face and headed down the stairs to see Leah frying eggs and Seth sitting on the table waiting. "Hey Jake, come help me with the toast if you don't mind." Leah said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jake said as he got the bread out from the breadbox on the counter.

"Leah, let Jake make breakfast PLEASE! He is finally living with us so let us have a decent breakfast!" Seth pleaded.

"My cooking isn't that bad Twerp!" Leah told Seth.

"Well Leah, you cooking IS pretty... " Billy, who was just walking into the kitchen, was about to add his two cents but quickly shut up after the death glare he received from his step daughter.

"It's not my fault no one can cook in this house!" Leah said.

"Yeah, not even mom can cook! She's just as bad as you!" Seth joked.

"Wow, that's not offense to me or anything." Sue said as she entered the kitchen behind Billy.

"Guys! I'm not that bad!" Leah said.

"Um... Leah. Your eyes are burning." Jake said as he coughed from the smoke rising from them.

"DAMMIT!" Leah shouted. "Alright. FINE! Jake, dear little brother. Would you please make breakfast for us."

"Um." Jake said.

"Please Jake. We haven't had your cooking since last summer!" Sue Said.

"Wow, if even Sue is begging me, I guess I kind of have to. " Jake laughed.

"Finally! A meal that isn't either burned or off a take out menu." Seth said relieved.

"Don't be so sure. You not only hit me over the head with a pillow, but you also dissed my pj's." Joked Jake.

"So, Jake. Speaking of your pj's" Began Billy.

"Don't you start too old man!" Jake warned as he pointed the spatula at his father.

When breakfast was finally made and served, Jake wanted to ask his family more about the tribe meeting that was to take place later in the afternoon. "So dad, what exactly is the meeting for?" Jake asked.

Billy looked up from his plate, "Well, we usually go on about our business. But tonight it's more for some of the tribe to get acquainted with you. You've never really met anyone since you only stayed here for short breaks. And I am going to request to the other elders that we fill you in on our sacred legends." Billy said.

"Oh... joy." Jake said dryly. "Wait, is Paul going to be there?" Jake asked.

"Paul who?" Seth said as he eyed Jake suspiciously.

"Paul Uley. He's a guy from my school." Jake asked.

"PAUL ULEY?" Seth said as he choked on his orange juice. "You know Paul? And you know that he's in our tribe?

"Well... I guess I do now. I just kind of had a strange hunch." Jake said. "Why? Is this a bad thing?"

"Jake, it's not a bad thing exactly. It's just that, did Paul say anything to you about our tribe?" Sue asked.

"No, nothing. I honestly didn't know he was even in y'alls tribe. I just sort of assumed, I mean, he has the same skin, hair and everything. He's a nice guy." Jake said.

"Ha! More like a hot head. That guy has one crazy ass temper!" Seth laughed.

"Seth! Language." Sue warned. "But he is right, Paul isn't exactly known for manners."

"I never quite understood that boy. His brother Sam turned out to be such a fine young man, and here Paul is acting like riff raff." Billy added. "Even after all his brother did to raise him."

"What do you mean? Paul doesn't live with his parents?" Jake asked.

"Nah, Paul's parents died in a car accident when he was 10." Seth began as if this was a story told a million times, "Sam had just graduated from high school and was going to an out of state university, but he didn't want Paul to end up in foster care so he just stayed behind to raise him. A lot of the families in the tribe helped Sam out until he was able to get on his feet." Seth said.

"I see." Jake said a little saddened. "Does he talk much about what happened?"

"It would be best not to mention it hun." Sue said.

"Why?" Jake said.

"Well, the last person to mention it, let's just say it didn't end right." Billy said.

"Yeah! Paul went all ballistic and sucker punched some guy at the mall!" Seth said a little too excited. 

"It was a misunderstanding, and Paul isn't that great at thinking before he acts." Leah added.

"Leah, the guy worked at a Hallmark and asked if he was getting anything special for his mother for Mother's Day." Seth added.

"If it helps any, he has calmed down a lot since then! Besides that's in the past" Leah also added.

"It was last Mother's Day Leah! Jeez, you just back him up because he was a shoulder to cry on when Sam dumped you!" Seth said then froze realizing what was released from his mouth.

"You really wanna go there you little shit!" Leah said as she rose from her chair causing her parents to hold her arms to sit back down.

"How about none of us go anywhere and we enjoy the food." Jake said relieved as Leah took her seat and began ripping apart her bacon. "So... the meeting. What time is it tonight?" Jake said trying to change the subject.

"Around 7. We prefer for the sun to go down so we can have a bonfire." Billy said.

"Okay that sounds fine I guess. I'm done so when you guys finish just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll take care of them." Jake said getting up gathering his own dishes.

"No hun, Seth and Leah would be more than happy to clean up." Sue said glaring at her kids daring them to argue which they didn't.

"Awesome, I'll be in my room." Jake said going up the stairs.

X.

The first thing he did as he entered his room was plop himself on his bed face down. _I wonder what Paul or Emmett are up to. I should see if Paul wants to start our day early since I have nothing to do. I wonder why he would ask me out on a night that his tribe is gonna have a meeting. Does he not care about his family's traditions or whatever? I thought his people cared about that stuff. Hah, 'his people', like I'm not technically one of them. Maybe I should call him to see what he's doing and figure out what's up. _Jake then took out his cell and scrolled through his contacts to find Paul's number and laughed as he noticed that next to Paul's name, Paul had put a winking face. "Why am I not surprised." laughed Jake. The phone began to ring and after about five or six rings Paul finally answered.

"_I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL THIS IS, BUT I'M ABOUT FIVE SECONDS FROM KICKING YOUR ASS FOR WAKING ME UP THIS EARLY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Paul shouted in the phone with a groggy voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean..." Jake started.

"_JAKE! Oh, God, I'm... shit. Jake I didn't... um, what I mean is..."_ Paul interrupted.

"Is this a bad time? I can call you back later." Jake said.

"_NO! I'm sorry about... my little outburst. I just... kind of 'work' late at night, so I rarely get any sleep and I was planning on finally getting some today. Don't worry about it. I apologize Jake. So what's __up?"_ Paul said as he let out a loud yawn.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm big on sleep too." Jake let out a little laugh. "Well, I was going to ask you about tonight."

"_You're not planning to bail on me are you?"_ Paul asked a little worried but tried to keep his cool.

"Well, not exactly. I was wondering why you didn't tell me you were in the Quileute tribe with my family. I mean, not necessarily that specific, just how come you didn't mention you were in a tribe?" Jake asked.

"_Well, you never really asked. And if it's all the same you could've told me that you were in our tribe too!"_ Paul laughed. _"What do you mean, 'not exactly'? Are you breaking out date?"_ Paul said.

"I'm not technically in the tribe and no I'm not breaking our 'night out'. I'm just hoping that we could rearrange the time and go out earlier. Like maybe in a couple of hours." Jake said.

"_Why? You not up for tonight?"_ Paul asked.

"Well... I mean, aren't you going to your tribe's meeting or whatever?" Jake asked confused.

"_I wouldn't have asked you out at that time if I was really planning on it. I go once in a while, but when your brother is the one that runs things, it tends to get a little awkward."_ Paul said.

"Your brother? Sam?" Jake asked.

"_Yeeeah... how do you know about Sam?"_ Paul asked suspiciously.

"Well, to be honest, my family sort of filled me in on you a bit. I asked, they didn't like just jump into it so don't be mad about it or anything." Jake rushed.

"_Nah, with you I don't mind. What did they say, that I'm a 'hot head' or that I tend to had a red hot temper? Don't worry about it, I've heard it all. Despite what your family says, we are all actually quite close."_ Paul said almost affectionately, _" Seth and Leah are like siblings to me. We have sort of have this link, almost like we can read each other's thoughts." _Paul sort of snickered at saying that which Jake failed to understand the humor in hearing.

"I'm sorry, really. I mean, some of it I should have waited to hear from you." Jake said sincerely.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm not mad, really. If anything I'm kinda happy. You were interested in learning more about me, which puts me in a good mood."_ Paul laughed. "So, you plan on going to the meeting for real tonight?"

"Well, it's sort of important to my family. They want to 'ask' the elders if it's okay if they fill me in on some stupid legends or whatever. They were telling me stories but I kind of blanked out. All I picked up was something about a cold treaty or something. I was sort of nodding away when my dad was telling me the story. I kind of have this thing when my family talks or old people, were if I'm being forced into a conversation I just kind of drift." Jake laughed.

"_So... you didn't pick up ANYTHING that your dad told you? Like anything else from the story?"_ Paul asked.

"No, not really. Like I said I wasn't really listening. Why?" Jake asked curiously.

Paul let out a sigh, _"Nothing, don't worry about it. It just would have made things... easier for me is all."_ Paul said frustrated.

"Easy how?" Jake asked confused.

"_Seriously, don't worry about it now. Just please, listen carefully to the story next time. It's sort of important. So you wanna have a day out then? What time you want me to pick you up?"_ Paul asked.

"Okay. Well, it's about 12:45, you wanna pick me up at about 2?" Jake asked.

"_Yeah, that sounds cool. I can take you to the meeting to meet up with your family if that sounds okay."_ Paul added.

"Yeah, I'll just run it over with my dad. So I guess I'll let you go so I can get ready." Jake said.

Just then Seth barged into Jake's room and saw that he was on the phone and that put a devilish smile on Seth's face."Hey, who are you talking to Princess? Is it a boy? Aw, little Jakey Wakey has a boyfriend!" Seth said as he was making kissing noises.

"_Who's that?"_ Paul asked.

"No one!" Jake grunted as he threw a pillow at Seth's face which made direct contact since Seth's eyes were closed pretending that he was making out with someone to annoy Jake.

"OW! You little bitch, that's my bread and butter you just hit!" Seth said rubbing his nose.

"Well, I'll gotta go! So, I'll see you soon Paul!" Jake said hurriedly into the phone.

"_Alright, see you in a bit!"_ Paul said with a little laugh.

"Paul? Paul Uley? He's coming here? Don't tell me that you're crushing on him Princess!" Seth said as he rand his hand through his hair.

"No, it's not like that. He's just a friend, and I think he's really nice." Jake said as he got up to go to his closet to look for something to wear.

"So, this isn't like a date or anything then?" Seth said as he laid on Jake's bed on his side watching his brother rummage through his closet.

"No, not exactly. I don't know. Why does it matter to you?" Jake said as he started pulling out different shirts.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you! I love Paul to death as a brother, but I know how he is. He always chasing his number of the week around until he gets bored. Granted that normally he's a skirt chaser, but I'm not surprised he's moved to you since he's pretty much chased every girl at Forks and can't move on to my Freshman class!"

"Thank you, really. But I think I trust him. And anyway, like I said, we're just friends, so there really isn't anything to worry about." Jake said as he looked in the full length mirror holding a shirt against himself.

"If this isn't a date then why are you acting all giddy right now? Jake I'm serious, be careful with him." Seth said sternly which caused Jake to flinch slightly.

"Seth, I know that you are just looking out for me because you care, but if this was a date, which it's not, at least for now, then I think I'm old enough to go out on one!" Jake said as he sat next to his brother.

"You know what Pop said, he doesn't want you dating until you're in college, if that." Seth said.

"God! Really? You're gonna use that against me? He let's you date whoever you want!" Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"Jake it's different. I'm obviously able to take care of myself, and you on the other hand are not." Seth said as he tried to put his words delicately for once.

"I'm not some little powerless flower. When are you guys going to see that? God, even Leah was able to date when she was in high school." Jake said as he laid back against his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Jake, you know as well as I do that Leah can protect herself." Seth said with a slight smile to lighten the mood.

"I really don't understand why EVERYONE is against me having a boyfriend. It's not like it's uncommon or anything and I'm fuckin' sixteen going on seventeen. You're supposed to be the baby in the family not me." Jake said as he looked down at the floor.

Seth then sighed as he grabbed Jake's face with his hands to lift it up to make eye contact with Jake."Well, we don't want you to date anyone boy or girl. Like I said, it's hard to describe Jake. You will just have to wait for tonight and you will understand everything, that is if they elders allow it. Just please, understand that we are not trying to run or ruin your life, I honestly want to protect you." Seth said.

That surprised Jake. Although Seth was only fourteen soon to be fifteen, he was surprisingly mature when the time came. This made Jake feel even more like the little brother. Seth then pulled Jake into a tight hug. "Thanks... for everything. I will honestly be safe and it's nice to know that my family is watching out for me, I just wish I understood why I need to be protected so much." Jake said as he pulling away from the hug. Just then Jake noticed that Seth's eyes were black and he was snorting as if he was trying to hold in a sneeze. "Uh... Seth?"

"Yeah... no problem Jake. I really have to go for a run or something, I'm not feeling too hot." Seth said as he was rising from the bed.

"Seth, your eyes are black now. What the hell is going on? The same thing happened with Paul and Emmett?" Jake said.

"Emmett? As in Emmett Cullen?" Seth said through heavy breaths. "Jesus, Jake are you trying to get yourself deflowered or something?" Seth said as he was heading for the door.

"Why are you holding your breathe? Does something smell in here? Seth talk to me, you're scaring me!" Jake said to Seth who took off running.

Just then Sue came into Jake's room and looked puzzled. "What was that all about? What's wrong with Seth?"

"I don't know. Are all the guys in this down freakin' psychos? He like hugged me, then when he pulled back his eyes were like this dark color and then he freaked out and took off saying he needed to run." Jake said confused.

"Oh dear." Sue said very worriedly.

"What? Is he allergic to me or something? Is it my cologne, my clothes, what?" Jake said almost angry.

"Jake calm down, it's nothing like that, well not exactly. It's not your fault hun, it's no one's fault. Seth is just not feeling too good right now, and too be honest I can't really blame him." Sue said as her cheeks started getting rosy.

"Why? He's my brother he should be able to talk to me." Jake said a little saddened.

"Trust me hun, it's **because** you're his brother that he doesn't want to talk about it." Sue said as she was getting up. "So, you're going out or something?" Sue said trying to change the subject.

"Just with a friend. I don't really know what the plans are." Jake said trying to forget what just happened.

"Okay, be safe and please be back before the bonfire tonight." Sue said.

"Don't worry about it, he said he would take me to it." Jake said as he was gathering his clothes to get in the shower.

"Ah, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's Paul that you're going out with." Sue said looking a little. "He's a good boy Jake, just be safe."

"That's it? No lecture on how he's a bad guy, or how I should be trapped in tower in the middle of the woods, nothing?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"No, I think you get enough of that hun. Besides, if it's just as friends then I don't see the problem." Sue said a little unconvincing.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling that you are just trying to make me feel better. Jeez, I can only imagine what my dad's gonna say before I even make it to the door to leave." Jake said with a sigh.

"Your dad went fishing with Charlie, he won't be back until the bonfire tonight, so don't worry about him. Just have fun and be safe. Love you." Sue said as she pecked Jake on the forehead on her way out the door.

"Love you too." Jake yelled out to his stepmom_ "Well, that was almost an easy talk with her."_ Jake let out a huge breath that he was apparently holding and went to lay down on his bed to think._ "Why is my head laying flat on the bed? Where's my pillow? Oh yeah, Seth held it against himself after I threw it at him. Why did he run off with it? I bet he peed himself that's why he was using it to block me from seeing that area! That boy is weird beyond belief!" _

**Author's Note:**

**Oh yeah, I went there with Seth! Don't worry, nothing too weird will happen. But he is a wolf so I would assume, _with the idea in my head that I have for Jake_, that as a wolf he would be affected as well. Be affected by what? Well, THAT will come in time hopefully. And Jake and Paul's "date" is coming up in the next chapter! Thanks a bunch for y'all! Remember, reviews are love! **


End file.
